Pure Sin
by SayaHunter121
Summary: Do whatever it takes. .. Thats her motto! Win! Thats his..! What happens when a new visitor arrives at Holy Mary High? Will things change? And if so, how? Who IS this strange girl with unknown motives and a connection to one of the members of the team? Questions..questions...! Pillar Pair! Fuji OC Yaoi Alert! The Seigaku tennis team is now in high school.. First fic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Always remember this Saya, never give up. You have to find a way to win-do whatever it takes! Great things come to those who are willing to take on pain... And grief..! Sacrifice others, but never yourself. Don't fall into the trap of love! ! Our kind... We're not meant for such emotions! Remember, Saya, do whatever..."

"...it takes! I will, Okaa-San...I will!" Deep red eyes, , filled with sorrow and fury ,closed with determination. "I will avenge our loss. .!"

Swish. The rustle of leaves announced the arrival of a third, garbed in black, as if in mourning. "You, child, leave now. The bus leaves in ten minutes. . The connecting flight from Bombay to Tokyo is in two hours. . Leave. . And return only when you have succeeded! "

The girl, with ruby eyes, opened those blood hued eyes and took in the faces of her master and her mother, one last time. She had but one thought-she would succeed, at any cost!

Swish.

'Who's that third that walks by you? '

-T.S Eliot


	2. Chapter 2:There Was A Prince

Authors Note:

Hello! This is my first fan fiction.. So please read and review. All sorts of constructive criticisms are appreciated. The story might get a bit confusing, since an OC is involved. So a couple of things to remember-

1) This is an AU fic, where Ryoma Echizen and Kunimitsu Tezuka are in a relationship( i.e romantic relationship), so BOYxBOY or yaoi is involved.

2) There will be an OC, and her details will be revealed later on in the story

3) The Seigaku gang are all in high school, i the following years

Tezuka, Fuji and the 3rd years from seigaku are in the senior year of high school

Momoshiro,Kaidouh and all the second years from Seigaku are in the 2nd year of high school

Ryoma,Sakuno,Tomoka and all the first years from Seigaku are in the first year of high school

4)The high School which the gang attends is called Holy Mary High and this is Seigaku Junior Highs sister school

5) For the fic, Ryuzaki-sensei coaches both seigaku and holy mary high tennis teams

That's all! Hope you enjoy!

And Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, but this idea does!

CHAPTER-1

THERE WAS A PRINCE...!

"Baka Oyaji!" .Plonk.

Momoshiro Takeshi winced at the loud noises coming from the Echizen household. It was to be expected though. The family patriarch , or the heir- Momo wondered who was more immature!

"How can Echizens mom live with these two? She must be one tough lady" ,he wondered out loud.

His musings were heard by one of the two immature people in question- Echizen the younger one ,had heard him."Yes.. Yes she is..! But I question her sanity since she decided to marry that Baka Oyaji. Hmph! "

Momoshiro, one he had got over the urge to facepalm at his juniors comment, turned around to look at Ryoma. ' He's taller.. and somehow looking sharper too.. Ryoma is growing up, finally!' He hid his fond smile and glared at his best friend .

" Neh Echizen! You're late! Now because of you we're not gonna reach school on time. And today is the first day of the new year, shouldn't you be more excited to see your friends, you brat? We can't have that no, absolutely not! So Echizen... Huh Echizen? Where are you going, brat?" Momoshiro couldn't believe it! That little he-devil had walked away from his senior! And then Echizen had had the nerve to turn around and smirk. Momo clenched his teeth.

'That little...!' "Echizen!"

The boy in question turned around, golden eyes filled with mischief.

" Mada mada dane Momo-sempai! You're so slow! Walk a bit faster, why don't you ! You are going to be late at this rate!" He turned around the corner. Even though Momo couldn't see him, he knew the Brat was smirking.

Momo felt like strangling someone... Specifically, a green-haired, golden-eyed, smirking , Ponta-loving someone! But for the time being, Momo pacified himself. Tezuka-Buchou would kill him slowly and painfully if he did something to his dear boyfriend. Or even worse, he would sic Fuji-sempai on him. Momo paled at the thought of the sadistic tensai. He could bear the brat. He would..!

But his thoughts came to a halt as one thought came crashing down into his mind- "Oh Shit! I'm going to be late!" And then another thought bounced in, ' Damn you! Echizen! '

Somewhere near Holy Mary High, a certain golden eyed Prince sneezed.

"Achooo! Damn cold!"


End file.
